


The Fighting Uruk-Hai

by TesalionLortus



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Army, Battle, Fanvids, Gen, Isengard, Military, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesalionLortus/pseuds/TesalionLortus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My "hit" from YT, The Fighting Uruk-Hai, are back online. The quality is a bit shitty but what the heck. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fighting Uruk-Hai




End file.
